


A love for the ages

by QuillyMartell1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Medieval Kink, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillyMartell1/pseuds/QuillyMartell1
Summary: Sansa Turner is obsessed with the love story between the historic figures Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane, luckily her boyfriend Sandor McCann is understanding about the whole thing and indulges her when possible.M-For language.





	A love for the ages

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I threw together when I really should have been doing something else. The Spelling may not be perfect, in that case I apologize. But I have now released the plot Bunny from my mind prison so it is free to roam free at long last!
> 
> Not really sexy times in it, but close to it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 22.**

**House Stark after the fall of Kings Landing**

 

_As Jon Snow-Targaryen took his place as Queen Deanerys Targaryen’s royal consort he resigned his claim on the north. The role as warden of the north was by tradition the house of Stark’s responsibility, and Jon’s successor was to be found among the remaining Starks. Brandon Stark was the oldest male descendant, but as Queen Deanerys had repealed the law that dictated that property, titles and land was to go to the male relative next in line, the seat of the north went to Sansa Stark._

_Sansa Stark (previously Lannister, previously Hardyng) was much loved by her bannermen and smallfolk in the north. She was said to have ruled justly with equal amounts of sweetness and detachment. During the the fall of the wall she led the northern army, and the southern troops, against the horrors behind the wall (there are no mention of what said horrors were, but assumptions have been made from research that it refers to the wildlings, the native people beyond the wall). Though the troops diminished in numbers upon returning to Winterfell, and Kings landing, the battle was known as a resounding success._

_If Sansa Stark had succumbed during the battle she would have left her brother, Brandon Stark, as heir to the north. Brandon Stark (as mentioned in chapter 5) was paralysed from the waist down, and his ability to father children was not known. This became cause for concern which the bannermen of house Stark voiced to the Lady of Winterfell upon their return from the Battle of the Wall. She, despite her two previous marriages, had no heirs. Should she therefor not remarry and produce heirs, house Stark would die out with her and her brother._

_Lady Starks reply to the lords upon their lamenting was heard far and wide and came to define the next generation of women’s view of marriage, “If I shall have to spend the rest of my days with a man by my side, then it shall be a man of my choosing. No matter rank, name or profession”. What followed was that the the lords of the north, as well as the south, threw more balls and tourneys than usual. All included an invitation to the Lady Stark, and when she attended there was never a shortage of lords pushing their son, or themselves, towards her. All eager to take the place of lord of Winterfell._

_How Lady Stark responded to this scheming is best summed up by her brother, as he wrote to Lady Meera Reed: “My dear sister bears their attention at times with thinly veiled amusement, annoyance fashioned as courtesy, and with an indifference that I did not know she possessed. My poor sister who once adored balls and celebrations in all their forms is now actively wishing that the invitations to such events would cease”_

_A year after the Battle of the Wall, Lady Stark was summoned to Kings landing. She made the trip reluctantly, having wished to never return to the place where she was held hostage by the Lannister’s. She made the trip with a small entourage, a clear sign that she did not intend to stay long in the capital. The company included her sworn shield, who was never far from her side, Lady Meera Reed as her companion, two maids in waiting, and fifteen guards. As they were a rather small company they made the trip rather quickly. Upon reaching the gates they were met by her cousin Prince Jon Targaryen who escorted them into the city. The prince wrote to his cousin Brandon, who remained at Winterfell, of the events that followed Sansa reaching King’s Landing._

_“-Sansa and Deanerys remained in Dany’s chambers for nearly half the day, and I regret to write that Sansa looked quite distraught upon exiting the room. I have no doubt that my wife presented the topic of marriage as carefully as possible to ~~our~~ ~~sister~~ Sansa, for Dany herself knows what it is like to be forced into an unwanted marriage and would not force it upon anyone else if she could help it. But house Stark needs the insurance of an heir, as I am sure you understand Bran.”…-“Deanerys insists that Sansa be married within a month, she believes that if she lent Sansa more time then she would stall it anyways. I dearly hope that Sansa finds someone to her liking within this time”_

_During court the following day it was then announced by Lady Stark herself that she would marry. The Queen and her consort, as well as the gathered court, had been surprised by her statement and upon requiring the name of the man she had chosen, the lady Stark gave a name that served to shock the court: Sandor Clegane._

_There is no real recollection of how Sandor Clegane (for more information see chapter 8) ended up serving Sansa Stark after his desertion during the Battle of Blackwater. Myths were told of how he served as a sell sword, or a brother of the seven, and came to the north and into her service that way. She had appointed him as her swornshield ever since he had arrived at Winterfell, a sign that she trusted him. The choice of him as her husband could be one out of pure security, and refusal to be married to any other lord that she didn’t know._

_A recollection of events was found in the diary of Lady Stark’s ex husband, Tyrion Lannister, hand of the queen._

_“I had to laugh at the answer given to Deanery’s question. For the notion that lady Stark had first married me, the infamous Imp, and then the horrible Hound was too funny. The girl had some unfortunate marriages indeed. Clegane was of course fixed by her side as always, and didn’t seem to react to the scrutiny of the court being turned to him. His stony glare fixed straight in front of him. Really, if he was to marry the second most beautiful woman in Westeros then he could at least crack the semblance of a smile. Her cousin had of course tried to dissuade her from the match. Deanerys hadn’t said much, she sat watching the man in question with a silence that would have appeared ominous if it had not been for the thoughtful look in her eyes. ‘Enough Jon’ Deanerys had said and then turned to Sansa once more ‘I gave Lady Stark leave to choose whichever man she wanted. And if this truly is her decision, then I shall accept it and give my blessing’”_

_The marriage of Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane took place in the godswood at Winterfell just weeks later. The birth of the couple’s first son took place nine months after the wedding, the baby boy’s birth was celebrated with canons in King’s landing (when the letter announcing the birth arrived a week later), and a feast in Winterfell. Theirs was a rather modern marriage, Lord Clegane was not as restrictive with his wife as was tradition at the time. Lady Sansa still managed the matters of the north as Warden, while her husband mostly trained the soldiers and only served as warden when his wife was indisposed, due to pregnancy or sickness._

_The couple had six children, the four boys were notoriously big as their father, and the two girls were as fair as their mother. During further excavations of Winterfell they found a tin case inside one of the castle walls, a wall within what is believed to be the lord’s chamber, the content of the tin was letters. While several of the letters were too brittle and were destroyed upon opening the tin, the letters they managed to save were letters between Lady and Lord Clegane._

_The letters allude to a passionate relationship, lending details to their private life that otherwise would have gone undiscovered. Leading historians to believe that the two had a relationship before entering into marriage. The letters describe a tender relationship, and a love for their children, often called ‘pups’ and ‘chicks’ in said letters. Lady Sansa’s letters are sometimes directed to ‘her wolfhound’, and Lord Sandor’s letters are often directed to a ‘little bird’. The daughters to the couple, Aryana and Catelyn, both took birds as their sigil, probably out of affection for their parents nicknames for them. How Lady Sansa achieved the moniker is however unknown._

_Brandon Stark-_

Sansa stopped reading and closed the book. Sighing with a dreamy smile. She had only really loaned the book of early Westerosi history to read about Lady Sansa and Lord Sandor. Ever since the movie about them had been released three years earlier she had been obsessed with the couple. It was just something about them, his gruff attitude and bad manners with her beauty and regality. She was also a sucker for a beauty and the beast storyline so that probably did it for her too. She had read the biographies about them, watched the documentaries and of course read all possible fanfiction about them to sate her addiction.

Her thoughts were drawn from medieval Westeros to present day as her boyfriend opened the passenger side door of her little car and crammed himself in. She threw the book to the backseat and leaned over the console in the middle of their seats.

“Hey honey, did practice go well?” She asked and their lips met in a kiss. When she leaned back she met Sandor’s grey eyes. He had his black hair swept back in a bun so it wouldn’t get in the way while he boxed, and he looked terribly hot with it tied back.

“Sure, my shoulder’s being a bitch again though” He sighed and threw his bag into the backseat. “How was class today? Did your creep professor get to close today, cause we could take a detour to our place for me to knock him the fuck out on the way”

“Class was fine, and Professor Gillen wasn’t there today luckily. I know you would so therefor we will stay as far away from him as possible. I only have a few months left of college now and I don’t want by boyfriend to get locked up”

“Fair enough” He grumbled before kissing her again before leaning back in his seat. Sansa started the car and started to drive to their apartment when Sandor turned around and reached for something in his bag when he felt the book that he had thrown the bag on.

He glanced over at his girlfriend. “The history of medieval Westeros?”

“Yeah, was in the mood for some light reading” Sansa answered noncommittally and Sandor raised an eyebrow at her, though she didn’t see it.

“Right…So what would I find if I opened the page with the bookmark?” A blush crept up on Sansa’s cheeks and Sandor smirked and flipped open the pages, knowing what he would find.

After a moment of silence he said “I have to give it to you, this is a lot more factual than the last one you read” She blushed furiously when she remembered when he had looked at her phone and found some really explicit fanfiction about her OTP. Sandor laughed loudly.

“You really are too fucking cute, do you know that?”

“Stop it, you’re just mocking me”

“I couldn’t care less what you like, and I don’t judge you for liking it either. I do believe though that you would like me better with a scar on the right side of my face”

“It’s the left side”

“You sure?”

“…Yes?”

Sansa stopped the car outside their apartment building and jumped out of the car. Sandor grabbed his bag and followed suit.

“Babe, come here” Sandor said and held out his arm and Sansa pouted slightly when she stepped into his arm and he laid his arm over her shoulders. “I think you’re absolutely perfect, do you know that?”

Sansa looked up at him with a small smile “Thank you. I think you’re perfect too” He snorted out a laugh and she slapped his chest lightly. “It’s true! I am not objectively perfect, and maybe you’re not either, but we are perfect for each other”

“You are ridiculously romantic” Sandor smirked and Sansa squeezed his side which made him flinch, he was actually very ticklish.

“How can I not be? Thousands of years ago there lived two people, with the same names as we do, who loved each other above anything else. And here we are thousands of years later, just as in love. It’s meant to be, how can I be anything but romantic?”

She shrugged "It's probably very silly of me. I don't beleive we are the original Sandor and Sansa reincarnated, but I do beleive in a love that trancends through thousands of years." She smiled up at him "And I do beleive I am meant to be with you"

Sandor leaned down to kiss her, and then opened their apartment.

“Be that as it may...I am still pretty convinced you head hunted me just for my first name” Sandor dead panned as they stepped into their home.

Sansa snorted out a laugh “Hardly! You were an asshole when I first met you, not even your perfect name could have saved you then” She had to admit that when she had first met him, on the dancefloor of a club downtown, and he had introduced himself as Sandor, she had nearly screamed in amazement. His muscled body, black hair, grey eyes and the fact that his first name was Sandor was just too perfect. But then he had been really rude which had turned her off instantly...But she guessed that was sort of in character for the original Sandor.

Sandor smirked at her as he took his shirt off and threw it on the couch, which earned him a disapproving look from his girlfriend. He stepped forward and put his hands on her hips and pulled her close enough so she could feel his boner pressing against her through his sweatpants. Turning the red head's thoughts to something more intresting.

“Let me make it up to you in the shower” He murmured and kissed her deeply. His hands pulling up her blouse to cup her bra covered breasts. When he pulled back, there was a blush starting on her neck and her blue eyes had darkened slightly. He pulled her blouse off and unbuttoned her bra.

“I should really-“

“You don’t have to do anything” Sandor murmured and kissed her again, this time finding the zipper on her skirt and zipping it down so that it fell off her. “You can just follow me into the shower, and I’ll do whatever you want… _My Lady_ ” He said with a smirk and she blushed.

“Sandor…” Sansa swallowed and looked down from his dark eyes to stare at his incredibly well sculpted body. His hands were on her hips again and he hooked his fingers into the lacy fabric and pulled it down and sank to his knees as he did.

“Me thinks the lady doth protest too much” He said, that stupidly sexy smirk still on his face. As he stood up again he pulled off his sweat pants and his socks, his cock free from any restraints now. He pulled her to him, nothing between them now, and Sansa shivered pleasantly as his warm body pressed against her.

He enjoyed the cool feel of her skin against his and he caught her lips in a kiss before pulling back slightly to utter the only phrase from Sansa’s favourite movie that he remembered, from a similar scene when Clegane was trying to seduce Lady Stark “They call you the queen of ice, but from what I have tasted from your desire, they should call you the queen of fire. For your touch burns me from the inside out”

He didn’t actually believe that a man with his face half burnt off would liken his woman’s touch to fire, but he was just quoting the movie. And Sansa seemed to like it, ‘cause she grabbed him around his neck and kissed him with everything in her being after that. He grabbed her hips and picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his hips, the tip of his cock pressing against her clit.

“Take me to bed” Sansa panted after pulling back from their kiss, her blush nearly the same colour as her hair at this point.

Sandor smirked wolfishly “Whatever you say… _My lady_ …I am yours to command” Sansa let out a whimpering breath at that and Sandor just smiled wider and walked over to their bed. Intending to let his girlfriend have her way with him for the rest of the night, in any freaky way she wanted to.


End file.
